The invention relates to a model aeroplane and, in particular, to a remote electro-aeroplane.
Conventionally, the empennage of a model aeroplane typically consists of a stabilizer and a control rudder surface having single-piece structure and controlled by two servos. Depending on their empennages, there are two types of model aeroplane in general: elevator-rudder type and V-tail type. In the elevator-rudder type plane, the elevator and the rudder are controlled respectively by two servos arranged in a remote control unit within the body, and the elevator as well as the rudder are adjusted at the same time to prevent the plane from spiral down when it makes a turn. Thus, the operation of it is so complicated that it often brings about spiral down against normal fly due to any operation mistake, and is hard to master for primary players. In the V-tail type plane, its left and right control surfaces are also controlled by two servos through two control rods respectively, and only enabled to move up or down at the same time when the steering rod is operated in case of the plane turning a corner. As a result, the plane often spirals down. To prevent substantially from spiral down during the plane making a turn, the solution in prior art is a simultaneous operation of the elevating rod for compensating the loss of lift due to turning however, it makes the aeroplane complicated in structure with troublesome operations.
An object of the invention is to provide a remote electro-aeroplane, particularly intended for primary players, having a simple structure with easy control and capable of maintaining steady fly in case of turning a corner.
To achieve said object, the invention provides a remote electro-aeroplane comprising a body, a wing, a power means, a remote receiving means and a V-type empennage comprised of a left tail stabilizer, a left turn rudder surface, a right tail stabilizer and a right turn rudder surface made of elastic foaming material and having a layer of plastic film attached on their upper and lower surfaces, characterized in that the left turn rudder is jointed to the left tail stabilizer by the plastic film attached on their upper surfaces with a separation of the elastic foam from the plastic film on lower surface at their joint, forming a cross-section of the left tail stabilizer and a cross-section of the left turn rudder surface at the joint respectively, and the right turn rudder surface is jointed to the right tail stabilizer in same manner, forming a cross-section of the right tail stabilizer and a cross-section of the right turn rudder surface at their joint respectively, wherein a left rack and a right rack are arranged on the left and the right turn rudder surfaces respectively, a left flexible cable is connected to the upper section of rudder surface for the left rack with its one end and to a servo means within the remote receiving means with its another end, a right flexible cable is connected to the upper section of rudder surface for the right rack with its one end and to a servo means within the remote receiving means with its another end, and the restoration mechanisms are provided beneath the left and the right turn rudder surfaces respectively.
The restoration mechanism is a rubber band with its one end fixed on the lower surface of the tail stabilizer and its another end fixed on the lower surface of the corresponding turn rudder surface.
Alternately, the restoration mechanism is a single rubber band with its one end connected to the lower section of rudder surface for the left rack and its another end connected to the lower section of rudder surface for the right rack via the front of the tail rack fixed between the tail pole and the joint of left and right empennages.
Furthermore, the servo means comprises a servo or two electromagnets, and the flexible cable can replaced by a nylon wire.
Comparing to the counterpart in prior art, the aeroplane according to the invention needs only one control rod to operate, and has the advantages of a simple structure with easy control to prevent from spiral down during the aeroplane turning a corner.